brandonrogersfandomcom-20200214-history
Grandpa HATES Disneyland
'Grandpa HATES Disneyland '''is the fourth Grandpa skit. It is directed, written and starring Brandon Rogers. It was uploaded on December 5th 2015, and as of 4th August 2016 has gained more than 7,000,000 views. It was met with praise. The video follows once again George as he takes Timmy to Disneyland. Breakdown The video opens with Grandpa standing by the castle, confused. Saying "When the fuck did we get to Holland?". On a ride, Grandpa tells Timmy how he met his first Valentine, Patricia, on the ride. He says that she's a ghost now. In the car park, Grandpa farts loudly, and blames it on a small baby, yelling "disgusting". Timmy bats Grandpa on the back with a large piece of candy. Grandpa tells Timmy to put it back, but as he says this he shoves the sweet into Grandpa's mouth, Grandpa claims that it triggered a Vietnam flashback. On the Dumbo ride, Grandpa holds his neck, saying that "something just popped". Timmy points at someone, Grandpa (smoking) tells Timmy not to point at the "retarded" boy. At the carousel, Grandpa sees something on Timmy's face, he licks his thumb and wipes the camera, then spits on it and uses his shirt to as a wipe, he finishes by saying "Bingo!". Grandpa sees the model mouse with a whip, pointing out he owns someone with that whip. Timmy has his trousers sagging again, Grandpa tells him to pull them up, Grandpa says "I can see ''Pinocchio ''and he telling the truth!". Timmy gives Grandpa a Mickey Mouse pair of ears to wear, Grandpa doesn't understand what it's for, and says that he can't shove it up his anus. Slowly, Hall of the Mountain King by Grieg starts playing. Grandpa wears the hat, saying he wants to hang himself. Grandpa defecates himself, saying it is his last Pamper. Timmy hits Grandpa with a candy cane, but Grandpa says that it will give him diabetes. Grandpa slams on an occupied toilet stall, saying that Timmy needs to use the toilet. Inside the toilet, Timmy defecates but misses the toilet bowl. Confused by this, Grandpa promises to clean it up, and kicks it into the stall next to them. Grandpa covers his ears as a high pitched scream is heard. In the ''Haunted Mansion ''ride, Grandpa complains that he isn't scared. Grandpa runs through a café, saying he's a real Grandpa. Next to a lake, a large boat is seen in the distance, Grandpa tells Timmy he came to the USA on the boat, he climbs over the railing, saying he wants to go back as they're going to vote for Hillary Clinton. As Grandpa runs through the park, he passes to Middle Eastern women wearing hijab, he points at them and calls them spooky ghosts. In the shop, Grandpa claims he hasn't touched a sweet in 20 years. He goes to the pick-and-mix, and says that a little wouldn't hurt him, and gorges his face with gummy snakes. In the ''Star Wars ''shop, they are selling ''Lightsabers, which Grandpa mistakes to be a dildo. He tries to cover them up so the children cannot see. Grandpa wanders through the park, holding the hand of a boy, Grandpa looks round, and realises this isn't Timmy. Grandpa runs through, telling Timmy to keep up. On a ride, Grandpa thinks a picture is his Valentine, Patricia. He says the picture still looks like a slut. Grandpa goes to a ''Toxic Waste ''barrel, saying he needs more candy. On a rocket ride, Grandpa looks on, and calls the children stupid. Grandpa runs through, looking specifically for candy now. In the pharmacy, he asks the pharmacist where the sugar section is. Grandpa bites in half a large lollipop. Grandpa runs through, with a sugar high, saying he needs more sweets. He goes back to the pick-and-mix, saying "fuck diabetes". Grandpa claims he isn't having any fun, despite his gleeful mood. Grandpa finds more candy, and eats it. He does this in several other shops to the point where he goes mad. Grandpa scream much like Kathy does through the park. A montage appears of Grandpa doing mad things that Kathy often does, (such as rolling through the park, slamming his head, screaming, grabbing the children, and having an addiction). The sequence ends with Grandpa saying "what do you mean I can't go on this ride?", where Elmer appears, having quit his job at Mashy Mart, saying Grandpa simply isn't tall enough. The camera switches back to a small child wearing Grandpa's clothes, saying he's a real grandpa. The cameraman (now Grandpa's father) decides to take George back to Dumbo. Script George: ...When the fuck did we get to Holland? I met my first Valentine on this ride! Her name was Patricia. She's a ghost now! *Farts* Oh... *Points at baby* Disgusting! *Timmy/Samantha touches George's back with candy* Grandpa: What the hell? Put that candy back, I'm not buying you all the me-- *Chokes* *Timmy/Samantha puts candy in George's mouth* Grandpa: Congratulations, you just triggered a Vietnam flashback! *Holding neck* Something just popped! I said to stop pointing at that retarded boy! All right, hold on now. *Licks finger and rubs camera with it, then spits on it and wipes it with his shirt* Bingo! Look at the whip he's got. That mouse owns somebody! Boy, pull up your god damn pants! I can see Pinocchio, and he is telling the TRUTH! The hell am I supposed to do with this? *Timmy gives George a hat with Mickey Mouse ears* Grandpa: I can't shove this up my ass. I wanna hang myself. *Farts* Oh! That was my last Pamper! *Guy behind him turns around with a surprised expression* *Timmy touches his back with a candy cane* Grandpa: What did I tell you about the candy? This sweetie gon' give you diabetes, *Smacks candy away* NO! *Hits stall door* Hurry up in there! *Looks under stall door* My grandson has to take a Walt Disney SHIT! *Timmy shits on the floor* Grandpa: God dammit, boy, how you miss the bowl? Don't worry I got this... *Kicks shit outside of the stall* *High pitched scream breaks out and George covers his ears* Grandpa: I'm not scared! Outta my way! I'm a real grandpa! I came to America on that boat. *Waving to boat* I'm ready to go now! Come on, let's go! *Climbing over fence* They're gonna vote for Hillary! Ooh, a spooky ghost! I haven't touched a piece of candy in 20 years... Well I suppose a little bit never hurt nobody. *Shoves a large amount of candy in his mouth* *Woman behind him looks at him with a surprised expression* Grandpa: They selling dildos to kids. *Covering Star Wars toys* DON'T LOOK AT THE DILDOS! ...You're not my grandson *Lets go of hand*! Go, *Pushes camera away* AWAY! Come on, keep up with grandpa! Hi, Patricia! You still look like a SLUT! I need more candy. STUPID KIDS! Another candy store! Trivia * Hall of the Mountain King plays throughout most of the video, the same music is commonly associated with Alton Towers, a large theme park in England. * George and Kathy are shown to have very similar reactions when giving in to their addictions. In this case, George screams, rolls, slams his head, etc. during his addiction to sugar, similar to the way Kathy does with her addiction to heroin. * This video was uploaded on December 5, which is the day of Walt Disney's birthday. Category:Videos